hadashamfandomcom-20200214-history
Donul Bazaš
Donul Bazaš, ruler of Tantorel under the name of Donul IV. is the head of the Bazaš dynasty and king of Tantorel. He was born as the first son in 516 ACV to Haniya Bazaš and Lamati Damarat. Five other children were born to the couple but eventually only Donul survived to adulthood. His father reportedly held many mistresses one of whom bore him Meshuri Karamiš in 518 ACV. Meshuri was brought to Lead Fortress after the death of her mother, a move which caused a bitter strife between wife and husband. Haniya held up his decision, grewing fond of both young boys and hating more her wife with the time, who was unable to bear him another healthy child. Donul and Meshuri became true brothers and longtime friends the latter being legalized on his 18th birthday. With the decision the strife in Lead Fortress became an all-out intermarriage war where Lamati tried to make the life of her husband as heavy as it only could be, and Haniya often abusing even beating his wife. Khalant Laviši then commander of the royal guard had to intervene on a daily basis ensuring nobody dies. He was also tasked with the military education of the boys in which he, as a man of discipline excelled. Donul haven't gathered much cultural skills, thinking of these issues as unworthy to a sovereign. In his young age he was tutored by an unknown Hadašhim philosopher who brought him to know Tamaron Attawat. Donul was a humble person is his younger age a trait he lost later and counseled Tamaron in matter of finance, trade and logistics any time he had doubts. The heir to the throne married Tarana Hiyamas, then 14, in 540 ACV from he had five children, two sons (Dimiya 544, Haniya 548) and three daughters (Darani 545, Tarana, 546, Rikini 547). In matters of discipline and martial skills the boys were let over to Khalant and later to Hamata Laviši while the girls were educated by their mother. Donul ascended to throne after his father's death of palsy in 537. Before this time he spent much of his youthhood away from home on various campaign under the banner of the Masanbil host. He took part in several raids against the Hadašhim Empire. During one in 543 he was wounded badly by the then young officer Atti Narsilis and later refrained from such actions. He led several campaigns against the wild tribes in the east and at least once sailed south in the search after a southener fleet, never found. Like the other western kings, Donul called his banners together for a campaign in Ahargan in 548 however he only arrived in the spring of 549. In the Battle of the Bleeding Fields his forces were utterly crushed on the left flank fighting a hopeless skirmish against the Šurghan Host, leaving Khalant Laviši permanently wounded whose both sons decorated themselves. Donul himself would have been killed was it not for the sacrifice of Emron Ghamaril, one of his bannerman. Donul is described as a man of medium built both in height and in width although he gained some weigth in the recent years. He has got brown eyes, darkish grey hair cut short and a bare, chiseled face with wide eye socks and small nose. Donul enjoys drinking, hunting and fighting, also likes good music and feasts. It's unknown whether he ever cheated on his wife but he isn't interested in the matters of his children leaving this realm entirely for Tarana.